


Astro (ShiIta)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Itachi, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Uchiha Shisui Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Shisui era uma pessoa solar: expansivo, dinâmico, quente.Iluminado todos os dias por aquela energia, Itachi se percebe lutando desesperadamente contra os próprios sentimentos ao notar-se estranhamente atraído pelo amigo.É apenas o movimento natural de um corpo gravitar em torno de um astro.[ ShiIta | Yaoi | UN | Oneshot | Não-canônico | Clã Uchiha vivo | 18+ ]
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 18





	Astro (ShiIta)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi turminha,  
> Prometi que ia fazer uma sem enfiar o Sasuke no meio... cá estamos, com uma ShiIta purinha. 🥺
> 
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens);  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se...

Itachi observou à distância enquanto Shisui se despedia dos três ninjas.

Estava parado sob a sombra de uma árvore, pronto para ir para casa. Foi por mera coincidência que o mais velho encontrou aqueles colegas, mas para ser franco, eventos do tipo aconteciam com frequência impressionante.

— Desculpe, Itachi. — ele murmurou ao retornar e ofereceu um sorriso.

O estômago do primogênito de Fugaku se revirou, como vinha acontecendo de forma desesperadora todas as vezes em que o outro Uchiha lhe oferecia um sorriso. Voltaram a andar pelo caminho que retornava ao complexo das terras do clã.

— Amigos da academia? — indagou.

— Isso. — mais um sorriso feliz surgiu nos lábios de Shisui.

A verdade era que ele era popular e querido. Onde iam, Shisui encontrava alguém que o conhecia e fazia questão de cumprimentá-lo. Quando não isso, ele simplesmente _atraía_ as pessoas para si com seu jeito naturalmente afável, seu sorriso fácil e temperamento sereno. Até mesmo em missões, seu jeito dinâmico e cheio de confiança rapidamente ganhava o respeito e admiração de seus pares e, cedo ou tarde, todos estavam à sua volta, rondando sua luz.

Para Itachi, que definitivamente estava no time dos introvertidos, aquilo era _fascinante,_ quando não, assustador.

Shisui tinha uma graça perfeita. Mas talvez, o mais notável nele fosse a modéstia. Não se pavoneava como outros garotos populares. Na verdade, parecia não se dar conta da impressão que causava nas pessoas.

Itachi saiu de seu devaneio ao senti-lo tocar seu ombro.

— Por que está tão quieto?

— _Hm._ Não é nada. — imerso em seus pensamentos, mal notou quando alcançaram sua própria residência. Entraram pelo quintal e ele imediatamente se livrou da parafernália ninja, jogando-a no chão.

— Uma última luta para fechar o dia? — Shisui falou atrás de si. Virou-se para vê-lo e sentiu algo formigar ao contemplá-lo em toda sua glória sob a luz do sol poente. — Ou está cansado? — indagou diante da demora da resposta.

Itachi precisou tirar um momento para voltar a si.

— Não estou cansado. — Alongou os braços como que para se livrar daqueles choques que varavam seus dedos.

— Ótimo. Espero que não me deixe ganhar como fez da última vez. — ele brincou, um sorriso ladino surgindo nos lábios.

— Bem que você gostaria. — respondeu com escárnio, apenas para vê-lo avançar em sua direção, pronto para o ataque.

Era uma batalha simples de _taijustu_ , para espairecer. Faziam aquilo com frequência, além dos treinos mais pesados, pelo simples fato de que gostavam de se movimentar e eram habilidosos o suficiente para tornarem os combates interessantes um para o outro, já que em muito ultrapassavam o nível da maior parte dos ninjas.

Porém, nos últimos tempos, Itachi vinha se sentindo estranho.

A proximidade, que antes era vista com naturalidade, passou a fazer seu interior se remexer. Os toques, por mais firmes ou duros que fossem, deixavam um rastro de fogo em sua pele. Até mesmo as provocações para atiçá-lo antes da batalha pareciam causar uma comichão no ventre e fazer seu coração disparar, ao invés de instigá-lo à luta.

Ele tentava, com muito custo, ignorar tudo aquilo, mas era tão útil como tentar tapar o sol com uma peneira. A graça despojada e gloriosa de Shisui o atingia em cheio independente de suas tentativas de manter-se distante.

Pés e mãos se moveram rapidamente naquela troca de golpes, derrapando sobre a grama, cruzando em arcos perfeitos no ar. Permaneceram naquele combate por alguns bons minutos, mas aqueles pensamentos inoportunos minavam sua concentração.

Shisui o acertou no flanco com um chute e ele vacilou. Ainda agarrou a perna, mas o mais velho já o puxava, estando com o ponto de apoio mais firme. Tombou para frente e sentiu a mão descer para acertá-lo na nuca. Conseguiu se defender fazendo um meio giro, mas era apenas uma distração: a rasteira que levou o fez cair de costas no chão, expelindo o ar dos pulmões de uma só vez.

Antes que pudesse pensar, Shisui estava sobre si. Prendeu-o ao chão com as mãos, imobilizando-o.

Ele aproximou a face da sua em uma provocação, um sorriso felino brincava no rosto.

— Eu ganhei. — os dentes perfeitamente alinhados apareciam sob os lábios.

Em qualquer outra situação, aquilo teria sido normal. Mas, de repente, aquela proximidade era desesperadora, aterrorizante. Fazia seu estômago se comprimir, suas bochechas corarem e o sangue pulsar rapidamente nas veias. Aquecia todo seu corpo.

As mãos ainda seguravam seus pulsos com firmeza e podia sentir o hálito quente contra sua pele. Algo se remexeu no meio de suas pernas, como uma ameaça silenciosa. Temeu que o outro notasse suas alterações corporais e colocasse tudo a perder: _anos de amizade jogados no lixo_ , porque simplesmente era incapaz de se controlar.

— Está tudo bem, Itachi? Você está muito sério.

Abriu a boca procurando as palavras, mas não sabia o que dizer.

— …Sim, eu só…

Precisava que ele _saísse._

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Shisui se ergueu, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares. Estudava-o com olhos escuros e tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas. Itachi agradeceu mentalmente, mas de imediato deu falta do contato, e sentou-se também, acompanhando o movimento.

— Deixe para lá. — De repente, os lábios do outro se curvaram em um meio sorriso. — Não sei o que há, mas essa cara preocupada não combina com você. Espero que volte a ficar tranquilo logo.

Apesar de sentir-se culpado, o mais novo não ofereceu qualquer explicação. Apenas anuiu quando Shisui disse que ia para casa, sem insistir na sua permanência como costumava fazer.

— Espero que não demore para nos vermos de novo. — ele falou antes de sair, mão pousada sobre o portão do jardim. Andavam muito atarefados com missões nos últimos tempos, dispunham de poucos momentos para se encontrarem.

— Também espero. — Itachi falou, fazendo de tudo para conter sua agitação e aquele rubor insistente nas maçãs do rosto.

— Cuide-se.

Acompanhou enquanto o amigo se retirava.

Ao ficar sozinho, contemplou distraidamente o quintal e a lua, encostado no pilar do alpendre. O satélite no céu parecia contemplá-lo de volta, refletido em seus olhos profundamente negros.

Por um tempo, conseguiu sentir em seu âmago o calor deixado pela presença de Shisui, criando uma agitação que causava comichões em seu ventre e, para seu desespero, tornava-se cada dia mais intensa e frequente.

Acreditava que eram opostos. Ele era como a esfera pálida presa ao firmamento: fria, estática, introspectiva… presa à obsessão infinita de sua translação diária à volta de um corpo maior e mais poderoso. Shisui era o sol daquele sistema, o centro de todo movimento, o ponto de atração. Possuía uma energia intensa, quente e suficiente a si mesma.

Contemplou sua adoração secreta e patética.

Quanto mais seria capaz de aguenta-la? Quanto mais seria capaz de escondê-la? Depois de algum tempo, quando o calor deixado pelo outro Uchiha se tornou apenas uma calidez tênue, o entorno foi sendo envolvido outra vez por uma espécie de camada de tristeza sutil.

Itachi suspirou longamente e foi para dentro de casa.

———

Pelas semanas seguintes, não se encontraram.

Itachi recebeu missões consecutivas da ANBU que o mantiveram fora da vila quase todo o tempo. O distanciamento era bom, por um lado, pois o permitia esfriar a cabeça e esquecer aquela ansiedade que o consumia. Quando se concentrava em _ser um ninja_ , podia esquecer que era _um homem_ e que seu corpo clamava pela atenção de _outro homem._ Não havia carência, libido ou paixão, apenas o dever a ser cumprido e a missão a ser executada.

Por aquele curto intervalo, compartimentou seus pensamentos e sensações. Escondeu-os em uma gaveta escura nos confins de sua mente e por lá eles ficaram.

Mesmo quando voltou para a vila e recebeu dias de folga, evitou sair muito. Seu isolamento auto-imposto recebeu previsão de término quando Fugaku anunciou uma assembléia geral do clã no final daquela semana. _Shisui com certeza estará lá,_ foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar. O anúncio foi o suficiente para que, sentado à mesa de jantar junto com a família, ele sentisse seu estômago revirar com a perspectiva de encontrar o amigo.

Itachi, de natureza serena, raramente se sentia agitado ao ponto de evitar alguma situação ou alguém.

Poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão as ocasiões em que havia deixado de enfrentar algo que lhe causava medo ou desconforto, porque essas sensações simplesmente nunca eram maiores do que sua disposição, inteligência ou coragem para enfrentá-las. Porém, daquela vez, o desafio parecia-lhe absurdamente grande. O mero pensamento de estar frente a frente com Shisui causava-lhe uma espécie de estremecimento que fazia suas mãos formigarem.

Contrariando seu comportamento e personalidade, quando a sexta-feira chegou e o clã se reuniu, Itachi inventou uma mentira: disse a Sasuke que não se sentia bem e, portanto, ficaria em casa. A chance de Fugaku ralhar com ele pela ausência era imensa, mas estava mais disposto a ouvir um sermão do pai e receber um castigo do que enfrentar sua óbvia atração pelo amigo. O comentário foi recebido com um olhar desconfiado do irmão mais novo, mas ele fechou a porta do quarto e evitou, assim, ter de dar mais explicações.

Quando Mikoto e Sasuke saíram, Fugaku já estando no auditório, Itachi se retirou pela janela do quarto e foi até o campo de treinamento. Sentia-se sufocado em casa, apesar de tudo estar como sempre.

Talvez fosse sua covardia evidente que o deixava daquele jeito, mas não queria mais pensar sobre o assunto.

Sozinho, sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore e esperou longamente, olhos cerrados e cabeça encostada no tronco.

— Itachi.

A voz de Shisui fez com que arregalasse os olhos.

Ele estava ali, em frente a ele, mão casualmente apoiada na cintura. Olhava-o de cima.

— Você não está doente — disse ele.

Itachi permaneceu em silêncio.

— Perguntei a Sasuke e ele me falou. — explicou, como se pudesse ler sua mente.

— Não —confirmou a afirmação feita anteriormente, ainda que a contragosto.

Tinha os lábios crispados, o rubor cobria suas bochechas. Aquela justificativa patética não duraria muito de qualquer maneira, mas ter seu segredo descoberto era um constrangimento. Não contava com o aparecimento de Shisui. O que ele estava fazendo ali, afinal? A reunião do clã estava acontecendo naquele exato momento.

— Então não poderá usar isso como desculpa.

— O quê? — Tomado pela surpresa da acusação direta, Itachi estreitou os olhos.

— Não poderá usar isso como desculpa para estar aqui. — Seu tom era paciente. — Se não quer ser punido por faltar à reunião, o que vai dizer?

 _Punido._ Itachi raramente quebrava regras e, quando as quebrava, não era descoberto. Ali estava uma situação atípica e curiosa.

— Não sei.

— Terá de dizer alguma coisa.

Sua insistência o irritou. As emoções estavam à flor da pele com a agitação.

— Diga você — resmungou. Aquilo o surpreendeu.

Shisui inclinou um pouco a cabeça, como um pássaro curioso.

— Como assim?

— Fale com meu pai e diga que estávamos juntos. Ele me perdoará. — Ele não confiava muito nesse expediente. Se falasse ao pai em defesa de outra pessoa, ela seria punida do mesmo jeito. Fugaku era assim, irredutível.

Mas Shisui era Shisui, e ele era especial.

O mais velho franziu de leve o cenho.

— Quer que eu minta para o seu próprio pai?

— Sim. — respondeu. Apenas com Shisui se permitia ser insolente àquela maneira, sem saber bem o porquê. O pomo-de-adão subiu e desceu lentamente enquanto engolia com a boca seca. — O que está fazendo aqui?

— Vim procurar por você.

Suas bochechas coraram novamente. No entanto, a irritação inundava todo o seu corpo, de ponta a ponta, silenciosa como se fosse água. Era uma irritação impregnada de vergonha, consequência de sua atração.

— Vou te levar para a assembléia. — o outro falou simplesmente, oferecendo um sorriso gentil.

O estômago de Itachi se revirou e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Shisui se curvava, tomando-o pelo braço amigavelmente para ajudá-lo a levantar, ainda que ele nada tivesse solicitado. Agindo completamente por instinto, seuss dedos se fecharam em torno do antebraço do outro em uma defesa descabida.

Os olhos de Shisui se arregalaram e o vermelho apareceu em um milésimo de segundo. Uma luta de mãos começou quando Itachi se ergueu com um pulo e suas íris também brilharam escarlates. Era um combate desnecessário, mas ele se sentia tão inseguro e aflito que, quando viu, trocavam golpes em uma batalha de _taijutsu_ excepcional.

Itachi comprimia os dentes, corpo tenso. Já se arrependia de seu ato, mas não havia tempo para pensar. Diferente de todos os oponentes que enfrentava na vida, Shisui era mais habilidoso e mais rápido do que ele. Ao contrário dele, o semblante do outro estava impassível. Sentiu seus pés saírem do chão ao receber uma rasteira e cair de costas.

Ele _nunca_ era derrubado. Porém, Shisui havia conseguido aquela proeza não _uma,_ mas _duas_ vezes. Deveria estar completamente fora de si, mesmo.

— Seus pés estavam muito juntos. — Shisui apontou seu erro. O _sharingan_ continuava ativo nos olhos e lhe conferia uma aparência cruel e fria que destoava de sua personalidade sempre afável. — Talvez deva prestar atenção nisso na próxima vez que me atacar sem necessidade.

Diante da reprimenda cínica, sentiu-se irado e ainda mais constrangido. Shisui estava evidentemente irritado também.

— Faça como quiser. — o outro falou por fim, dando-lhe as costas.

Ele era um homem muito astuto. O tipo de homem astuto o suficiente para esconder o quão brilhante realmente era. O tipo de homem que rapidamente aprenderia com as poucas falhas que cometesse. Tendo sido rechaçado, não cometeria novamente o mesmo erro, de modo que Itachi se viu desesperado com sua iminente retirada:

— Volte — ele pediu.

E em seguida, mais alto:

— Volte! Está com medo?

Sem se virar, ele emitiu um som que parecia um riso.

— Não, não estou.

— Pois deveria. — Proferiu estas palavras com escárnio, para aliviar a tensão, mas elas não soaram assim no ar suspenso entre eles. Soaram como a ameaça desesperada e vazia que eram.

Ele continuou de costas, imóvel, inabalável. _Vou obrigá-lo a se virar_ , pensou. Não se lembrava da última ocasião que agira tanto por impulso. Algo em Shisui o tirava do sério e minava seu autocontrole completamente. As pernas deram velozmente os cinco passos que os separavam e chocou-se contra suas costas.

Shisui cambaleou para frente e Itachi se agarrou a ele, acertando-o em cheio. Caíram no chão e ouviu o ar escapar de seus pulmões. Apesar de toda sua rapidez e habilidade, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Shisui já havia rolado para o lado e segurava seus pulsos. Ele se debateu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sem saber bem o que fazer.

— Solte-me. — ordenou. Ainda tentou se desvencilhar.

— Não. — Num movimento rápido, ele deslizou para cima de Itachi, imobilizando-o com os joelhos.

O primogênito de Fugaku arquejou furioso, mas estranhamente satisfeito.

— Você não deveria ter vindo atrás de mim — desabafou. Confissão ou acusação, ou ambas. A insistência naquela proximidade por parte de Shisui ainda ia acabar por destruí-lo.

— Por que não?

Havia uma raiva branda no tom de voz normalmente amistoso. Sabia que deveria ficar quieto, mas não pôde evitar falar.

— Sabe o que quero dizer.

Seus olhos eram indecifráveis.

— Talvez. O que você quer dizer?

Fez força para se libertar e Shisui o soltou, porém se manteve na mesma posição, mãos nos lados da cabeça.

Seu coração estava disparado no peito.

— Não mereço ficar perto de alguém como você.

Shisui o observou por um instante em silêncio, então disse:

— Como eu?

— Sim, você é…— começou, mas sua boca se fechou sozinha, lábios duramente cerrados. O rubor inundou sua face, deixando-a quente. — Nada.

— Agora diga, Itachi.

Fitava-o fixamente. Sob o corpo do outro, preso entre suas mãos, Itachi se sentia desarmado, vulnerável. Um grunhido de frustração escapou de sua garganta quando ele apertou os dentes mais uma vez.

— Por que está com raiva de mim? _Hm?_

— Eu não estou. _—_ a frase saiu como um murmúrio e não pareceu deixar o mais velho nem minimamente satisfeito.

— Fiz algo que você não gostou?

— Não, Shisui.

Sobrancelhas se curvaram denotando melancolia e Itachi se sentiu imediatamente culpado.

— Você está estranho.

— Você não… _Ah._ — Suspirou longamente. Não conseguia explicar nada. De repente, sua genialidade parecia ter evaporado, deixando-o sozinho com frases balbuciadas e sem sentido. A proximidade de Shisui e o peso dele sobre seu corpo o deixavam atordoado. — Você não entenderia.

— Por que não tenta me explicar?

A pureza e docilidade dos olhos escuros fizeram o ventre de Itachi se agitar outra vez. Normalmente havia um faiscar determinado e aquela confiança característica nos orbes de Shisui ou, quando estava em batalha, astúcia e concentração singulares. Era só quando estavam assim, a sós, que aqueles olhos assumiam um brilho tão cândido.

— Eu estou… — _Apaixonado. —_ Você é… — _Quente. Brilhante. Ardente. Asfixiante_. E distante, tão distante, ainda que naquele momento estivesse perigosamente perto.

Paralisou ali, sob o olhar que o perscrutava. Tinha os lábios entreabertos e bochechas coradas, sentia o coração batendo forte contra o peito. Era como se a qualquer minuto fosse derreter ali mesmo, reduzir-se a nada, tamanha agitação e nervoso que o dominavam. Logo ele, sempre _tão calmo._

As sobrancelhas diante de si se franziram, formando um vinco, como se decifrasse uma mensagem. Shisui estudou todo seu rosto lentamente, então parou sobre os lábios partidos.

Inclinou levemente a cabeça e abaixou pouco a pouco, no que pareceu a Itachi uma eternidade na qual ele ficou absolutamente imóvel, estupefato.

Quando os lábios macios tocaram os seus, foi invadido por uma sensação entorpecente como a de afundar completamente em água morna. Uma onda que o preencheu de dentro para fora, ocupando cada centímetro de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos como o outro havia feito. Da boca tocando a sua, a língua saiu e acariciou seus lábios, pedindo passagem e foi prontamente concedida.

Tudo o mais desapareceu. Aprofundaram o beijo e Itachi, como que inconscientemente, afundou as mãos nos cabelos do outro. Não podia _acreditar_ naquilo, era como se delirasse. Mas o prazer proporcionado pelo toque provava que, independente de todas suas dúvidas e inseguranças, era real.

O beijo foi lento e profundo, línguas se entrelaçando e causando arrepios. Era quente e úmido e sensualmente doloroso.

Mudaram de ângulo, intensificando o contato e passaram a se beijar com mais força.

Rolaram na grama em beijos afoitos, mãos se embrenhando nos cabelos e entrando sob as vestes. Itachi sentiu dedos calejados alisarem seu abdômen vigorosamente enquanto ele mesmo traçava os músculos das costas de Shisui. A sensação de acariciar a pele macia era tão boa que logo ele se percebeu apertando-o mais, puxando-o contra si. As línguas dançavam úmidas e quentes, tão intensas que era como se a vida de ambos dependesse daquele movimento.

Nos cabelos as folhas secas se prendiam, mas nenhum dos dois se importava. Era como se não existisse nada ao redor.

Contra a boca de Shisui, Itachi gemeu. Um gemido rouco e cheio de prazer, que imediatamente causou uma reação. Preso abaixo do mais velho outra vez após rolarem naqueles amassos, sentiu o quadril e a rigidez da ereção serem apertados contra o seu corpo e arquejou.

Foi acometido por um pavor momentâneo, sobrepujado por um desejo tão intenso que parecia queimá-lo. Estavam _mesmo_ fazendo aquilo.

No instante seguinte, tiravam as blusas um do outro simultaneamente, impacientes e atrevidos. As bocas se encontravam e separavam, beijos ávidos descendo pelos pescoços, intercalados com mordidas que deixavam marcas sobre a pele. O corpo dele contra o seu causava uma fricção prazerosa que fazia o meio de suas pernas esquentarem. Sentiu a cueca apertada: estava duro e o sangue palpitava ali. Ainda correspondia ao beijo quando sentiu os dedos de Shisui entrarem no cós da calça e a puxarem para baixo com rapidez, revelando toda sua extensão.

Arquejou, mas o outro não parou de beijá-lo, ao contrário, aprofundou mais o contato. Ele mal conseguia pensar. Era acometido por uma urgência tão avassaladora que tudo que conseguia fazer era alisar o corpo do outro Uchiha sem parar. Jamais havia sentido tamanho descontrole de suas próprias ações e de seu corpo.

— Itachi… — Shisui gemeu contra sua boca antes de tomar seu membro duro e exposto entre as mãos. Os olhares se encontraram e o mais novo soltou um grunhido de prazer e vergonha. O mais velho começou a masturbá-lo lentamente e as sobrancelhas se curvaram numa expressão de confusão e dor. — …Por que não me disse antes? — indagou enquanto movimentava a mão religiosamente.

— E-eu… eu não… — soltou um grunhido involuntário. Sua respiração entrecortada e o prazer que sentia com o toque o impediam de pensar de forma coerente. Ainda assim, ao erguer os olhos, notou que Shisui _realmente_ esperava uma resposta. — Eu não tive… _coragem… —_ falou antes de gemer sôfrego. A mão o percorria com muita habilidade e não dava a ele espaço de se concentrar em outra coisa.

— Eu sempre desejei você. — foi o que escutou. Por um breve instante, sentiu um choque varar seu corpo, arregalou os olhos, mas no momento seguinte as pálpebras se abaixavam de novo pelo prazer. Achou que era um delírio, seu cérebro pregando peças, confuso com aquelas sensações arrebatadoras, mas Shisui continuou: — Mas você se mantinha distante… eu não sabia… eu achei que… — sua semblante expressou dor mais uma vez, mas então pareceu recuperar a determinação em seguida.

Soltando o pênis de Itachi, Shisui se posicionou entre as pernas dele, segurando os joelhos e obrigando-o a abri-las.

Itachi se ergueu parcialmente, aflito.

— M-mas espere… — a frase terminou em um gemido quando observou em pânico seu pênis deslizar para dentro da boca macia e quente. Arfou. — _Ah…_ Shisui…

Como num transe olhou o mais velho chupar todo seu comprimento. A língua úmida e tépida roçando na pele sensível causava-lhe sensações muito prazerosas e ele se percebeu arrancando a grama ao fechar os punhos involuntariamente em resposta. Shisui subia e descia, abocanhando-o completamente, depois erguendo-se e deixando o membro a mostra outra vez, resplandecente pela rigidez e pela camada de saliva que o cobria.

Seu tesão era tanto que parecia prestes a entrar em combustão. O mais velho tinha os olhos fechados enquanto desempenhava a tarefa, cílios longos e escuros visíveis sobre a pele clara.

— Shi-Shisui… _Ah… —_ ele choramingou ao mesmo tempo em que embrenhava a mão nos cabelos do homem diante de si.

Seu pênis parecia se tornar mais duro cada vez que sentia a língua úmida percorrê-lo. Os lábios de Shisui iam quase até sua base e saíam até o início da glande em um sexo oral dedicado. Era insano. As sensações eram tão intensas que simplesmente não conseguia _pensar._

Retorceu-se, enrijecendo o corpo, músculos se contraindo. De seus lábios rubros e entreabertos escapavam a respiração curta e rápida e os gemidos roucos. Shisui abriu os olhos por um instante e capturou seu semblante completamente ruborizado pelo prazer, um leve sorriso surgindo em seus lábios, sumindo no momento seguinte ao continuar sua movimentação.

Itachi ofegou. Seu abdômen se comprimia como se um nó fosse firmemente amarrado no baixo ventre, apertando todo seu interior. Tensionou todo corpo e sentiu o outro segurá-lo, evitando que se movesse. Ergueu o tronco num espasmo ao ter aquela onda de prazer completamente liberada como em um arrebentamento.

Abriu a boca e soltou um grito silencioso que terminou em um gemido rouco enquanto fechava os olhos com força, varrido pelas sensações. Sua mente era um clarão.

Dentro da boca de Shisui o sêmen jorrou, quente e espesso. Ele esperou pacientemente parado, sentindo o gosto emborrachado inundar-lhe o paladar e os dedos de Itachi que involuntariamente puxavam seus fios de cabelo. Era tomado por um desejo indescritível: queria mais de Itachi, queria tudo que ele pudesse dar, queria possuí-lo completamente. Ali, ruborizado de prazer e ofegante, o primogênito de Fugaku era simplesmente a coisa mais bela que já havia visto. Só de olhá-lo sentia uma comichão no ventre e tornava-se a cada segundo mais consciente do volume entre suas pernas, tão rígido que era quase doloroso.

Aproveitando-se do momento de entorpecimento de Itachi, livrou-se de suas próprias calças e sandálias. Estavam ambos completamente nus. Por mais que estivessem em um lugar público, a última coisa que vinha à sua mente era a preocupação que alguém aparecesse. O momento que vivia o absorvia por completo.

Acompanhou o tronco de Itachi subir e descer com a respiração, deleitando-se ao observar sua nudez. Olhos e cabelos absolutamente negros, pele clara sem qualquer imperfeição. Os traços do rosto eram refinados, o corpo esguio. Não importava de que ângulo olhasse, a aparência de Itachi assemelhava-se a uma pintura, mas Shisui duvidava que alguém fosse capaz de pintar algo tão perfeito.

Abaixou-se e plantou beijos lentos e cheios de paixão no ventre úmido de suor. Ouviu Itachi gemer baixinho e ergueu o rosto, encontrando os olhos nublados de prazer. Empertigou-se, olhos fixos no homem deitado diante de si.

— Eu quero você, Itachi. Quero você como nunca quis ninguém. — confessou. Viu o rosto já ruborizado assumir um tom de vermelho mais profundo e seu coração pulou uma batida. — … deixe-me te dar prazer. — pediu.

Diante de si, Itachi piscou lentamente. Anuiu com um aceno de cabeça, abrindo as pernas como se desse autorização. A mão de Shisui escorregou e entrou entre as nádegas, acariciando lentamente seu orifício. Ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na grama, apreciando o toque naquela zona erógena. Shisui se colocou acima dele outra vez e o contemplava enquanto movia os dedos.

Abrindo os olhos escuros, Itachi passou uma mão por trás da cabeça de Shisui e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Os dedos não paravam e lhe causavam excitação sexual outra vez, fazendo seu sangue circular mais rápido. Ofegou contra a boca do outro quando sentiu um dedo penetrar sua cavidade lentamente, obrigando-o a dar espaço. Um movimento de ir e vir começou, abrindo seu canal e fazendo-o gemer. Depois, mais um dedo foi inserido, preparando-o para o que estava por vir.

Não interromperam os beijos mesmo quando os movimentos cessaram e o que Itachi sentiu contra sua entrada foi o roçar da glande passada lentamente. Shisui segurava o próprio pênis e o movia para baixo e para cima, estremecendo com o prazer que o contato causava, consumido pela ansiedade de possuí-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo aproveitando aquele momento.

Itachi mordiscou seu lábio inferior sensualmente, pressionando o quadril contra a rigidez para senti-la com mais vivacidade.

Shisui grunhiu. Seu pênis parou em frente à entrada e ele pressionou, sentindo o canal ceder um pouco. Fez aquele movimento uma, duas vezes, sentindo a expectativa quase insuportável em seu âmago. Itachi passou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, colando mais os corpos.

— Eu o quero. Faça isso, Shisui.

E ele obedeceu.

Lentamente seu volume entrou no ânus rosado, percorrendo o canal centímetro a centímetro. Itachi choramingou contra sua boca, de dor e de prazer, mas não deu qualquer sinal de que queria que parasse. Portanto, o mais velho continuou, lentamente o adentrando, ganhando espaço. Sentia os dedos se cravarem em suas costas, arranhando sua pele.

— … Dói. — Itachi murmurou contra sua boca quando se colocou por inteiro. Ficou ali alguns momentos, sentindo o prazer do contato, mas seu pênis latejava com o desejo.

— Você quer parar? — indagou. Traçou lentamente o rosto do homem abaixo de si com as pontas dos dedos, aguardando que estivesse suficientemente relaxado.

— Não. — Itachi suspirou longamente e relaxou o corpo, fechando os olhos. Foram alguns segundos adaptando-se ao formato de Shisui dentro de si, ajustando-se ao seu tamanho.

Olhos negros se abriram de novo e capturou os lábios do mais velho outra vez.

Aquilo foi como um sinal positivo e sentiu-o começar os movimentos lentamente, retirando-se aos poucos e fazendo movimentos curtos. Enquanto isso, seu canal cedia lentamente e, pouco a pouco, a dor se amenizava, dando lugar a uma sensação prazerosa. Não demorou para que, a cada recuada, sentisse um estranho vazio e ansiasse pela incursão seguinte. Gemeu contra os lábios do outro.

O movimento que começou devagar ganhou velocidade e intensidade.

Enquanto era penetrado, sentiu dedos suaves que tiravam carinhosamente os fios de cabelo colados no rosto pelo suor. A expressão de Shisui entregava um misto de admiração e prazer, fazia seu interior entrar em ebulição ao olhá-lo nos olhos.

A cada movimento sentia um prazer íntimo e delicioso que o fazia ofegar. O volume dentro de si se chocava contra seu fundo a cada estocada, lançando uma onda quase elétrica. Ele gemeu rouco e Shisui também. Percebeu-se desejando que ele fosse mais fundo, mais rápido, e cravou os dedos nas costas do outro, arranhando sua pele clara.

Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Shisui o penetrou indócil.

Entrou e saiu diversas vezes, ambos arquejando e gemendo com os movimentos furiosos.

Com a intensidade do prazer e das emoções daquele momento, o _sharingan_ se revelou nos dois pares de olhos. Íris vermelhas se prenderam umas às outras, brilhando febris. Shisui segurava um de seus joelhos com firmeza e o estocava fundo, fazendo incursões fervorosas dentro de si e gemia rouco a cada movimento. Abaixou-se mais, passou a outra mão por trás da cabeça de Itachi, agarrando seus cabelos.

Arquejavam um contra o outro, corpos balançando com cada estocada, lábios capturados com mordidas sensuais. Eram incapazes de respirar corretamente e a cada penetração funda, grunhiam roucos, os sons desencadeando reações ainda mais intensas ao serem assimilados.

Os olhos vermelhos estavam estreitos e denotavam o entorpecimento pelo prazer.

Os movimentos incessantes faziam o ventre de Itachi se agitar de um jeito quase insuportável. Contorceu-se sem conseguir se controlar, pálpebras baixas de prazer. O mais velho absorvia cada ofego, cada suspiro que escapava de seus lábios entreabertos.

— Goze comigo, Itachi. — pediu.

A frase foi o suficiente para fazer Itachi perder qualquer resquício de autocontrole ou resistência que ainda restava. Arquejou e apertou os ombros de Shisui involuntariamente, corpo todo retesado ao sentir o intenso choque de prazer varar seu corpo de dentro para fora. Gemeu longamente. Completamente perdido naquelas sensações, ainda sentiu Shisui cravar os dedos em seu joelho e fazer um último movimento forte para frente, arqueando todo o corpo e soltando um grito mudo enquanto se derramava por completo em sua cavidade.

O ápice simultâneo os deixou completamente embriagados, paralisados pelo prazer.

Ficaram naquela posição por um tempo, ainda dentro um do outro, vista nublada pelo prazer e olhos lânguidos. Os tórax se moviam rapidamente com a respiração e as faces estavam completamente afogueadas, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo os corpos nus sobre a relva.

Shisui se curvou um pouco, soltando a perna que segurava e apoiando-se nos lados da cabeça de Itachi. Mais uma vez, estudou sua expressão com minúcia. Itachi sentiu dedos tocarem suavemente sua têmpora, colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha. Lábios se encontraram sem qualquer pressa. O beijo lento e sensual lançava arrepios pelos corpos sensíveis após o orgasmo. Itachi emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos curtos e bagunçados, sentindo a umidade do suor em meio aos fios.

Era um beijo cheio de paixão.

Lento, intenso, ardente.

Em seu constante movimento de atração, ele havia contemplado a energia poderosa de Shisui a um raio que parecia nunca se reduzir… porém, ao contrário do gravitar natural dos corpos, naquele sistema, o próprio astro havia percorrido a distância que os separava. Quando pararam, acariciou lentamente o rosto do mais velho, sentindo-o plantar um beijo cálido em sua mão antes que pudesse, mais uma vez, embrenhá-la nos cabelos através da raiz.

Naquele momento, tão perto, o calor e o brilho que ele emanava eram ainda mais impressionantes.

Como se tivesse ouvido os pensamentos, ele sorriu.

E seu rosto parecia o sol.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this… romance?
> 
> Bom, eu ando muito apaixonada por ShiIta. Afinal, é headcanon né? E eles tem muita química, respeito e amor, fico soft. 🥺 Acho que o casal virou um dos meus preferidos. Gente, essa história ficou bem diferente das que costumo fazer… raramente coloco um tom tão emocional, mas eu gostei bastante.


End file.
